Regular Show: The Return of CJ
by gawesome11
Summary: "I changed my mind I would love to be friends." "Oh cool but uhm-" Mordecai was going to reject CJ but he remembered how spazzy she could get, "Yeah sure we could be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blah blah blah R&R BUT NO FLAMES! Just read da story oh yeah this is my first Regular Show fic so please don't be too harsh**

* * *

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW! **

It had been a few weeks since the whole C.J turns into a rain cloud thing and Mordecai was really confused.

"Dude what's up with you? You've been acting really strange lately" Rigby said as they did work on the park.

"Huh? I've just been thinking" Mordecai responded and then Rigby smirked.

"You're thinking about Margret aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Pfft no" Mordecai responded but it was obviously a lie.

"Uh-huh lets go to the Coffee Shop them"

"Dude you just wanna go so then you can see Elieen" Mordecai responded with a smirk.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby cried and then they both dropped all of their items and went to the coffee shop. Elieen walked up to their table.

"Hey guys do you want the regulars?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure whatever" Rigby said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Rigby I'm going to talk to Margaret you can stay and talk to Elieen" Mordecai said and then he left. Rigby glared at him and Mordecai walked off.

"Hey Margaret" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Mordecai" said Margret with that trademark smile.

"So what's up?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing just the normal" Margaret said. Then the door opened revealing a cloud with boots on a tank top and some shorts on.

"Hey Mordecai" CJ said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Oh hey CJ what's up?" Mordecai asked with a nervous smile.

"Nothing much I was hanging out with friends and decided to stop by for a cup of coffee" CJ responded and then she glared at Margaret. "Okay so I'll have a Carmel Mocha with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle with cinnamon sprinkles" CJ said as she looked at Margaret. "Get to it" she said.

"Okay it will be out within a few minutes" Margaret said with a fake smile and then she left to the kitchen.

"Mordecai you know how you said that you want to be friends?" CJ asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Mordecai said nervously.

"Well I changed my mind I would love to be friends"

"Oh cool but uhm-" Mordecai was going to reject CJ but he remembered how spazzy she could get. "Yeah sure we could be friends" he said and then pulled CJ into a hug. Margaret walked out of the kitchen with the coffee and then she dropped it and ran back into the kitchen. Mordecai and CJ broke their embrace like 2 seconds afterwards and Margaret was watching the whole thing.

"You know I should go my boss would be really pissed if I'm late again" Mordecai said and then he left forgetting about Rigby.

Rigby on the other hand was officially pissed that Mordecai would be stupid enough to leave him.

"Elieen I have to go I have work" Rigby said and then he got up.

"Okay" Elieen said and she giggled. Rigby left in disgust and saw Mordecai picking up the garbage.

"Dude you completely left me there with Elieen!" Rigby angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment" Mordecai said.

"Pffft what moment?" Rigby demanded.

"Between me and CJ I don't know dude if this whole Margaret thing doesn't work out I might have a plan B" Mordecai replied with a smirk. Rigby groaned.

"Dude you have like 2 chicks to chose from and I only have one and I don't even like her!" He exclaimed.

"Well what can I say? The ladies just can't resist me"

"Yes they can"

"Obviously not if I have two really hot chicks after me"

"Dude you sound like a douce that always ends up with NEITHER of the girls"

"No I sound like that awesome football player that all the girls love"

'No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!" Mordecai yelled and then he dropped his trash bag and tackled Rigby. Then Rigby tried to fight back but it was no use. Then they looked like two idiots rolling around and grunting in the grass. CJ walked up to them with a bag and started to giggle.

"CJ!" Mordecai said as he got up and dusted his feathers off.

"Mordecai! I was going out for some burgers and I was wondering if you would like to join me" CJ said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I would love to go-'' Mordecai said but then he heard *Ahem* and Rigby nuged him with his elbow.

"Oh yeah would it be okay if Rigby tagged along with us?" Mordecai asked and CJ's smile faded.

"Oh I was hoping that it could just be the two of us. You know the first act of us being friends" CJ said with a smile and Rigby looked a bit upset.

"Oh no it's totally cool I see how it is you only want to hang out with Mordecai. Everyone wants to only hang out with Mordecai, Mordecai this Mordecai-'' Rigby's ran was cut off by Mordecai covering up his mouth.

"Shut up" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Fine I'll just go home so then I don't need to hear about you" Rigby said as he continued his rant.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" CJ asked as Mordecai walked back up to her.

"Rigby? Pfft no" Mordecai said. He could barely hold is laughter in.

"Oh it's just Rigby seems so oh I don't know" CJ said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wait do you like Rigby?" Mordecai suddenly asked.

"What? NO! It's just I've seen the way that he and Elieen act together so I just thought that they were dating that's all" CJ said a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'll see you later I need to go beat a video game before Rigby overwrites my game and starts a new one." Mordecai said as he started to walk away.

"Okay see you later" CJ said and then she waved goodbye to Mordecai as he walked away. After Mordecai played a few rounds of 'DUCKtective' (a spin off from the hit show) Mordecai decided that he should go meet CJ for the burgers.

"Hey don't stay out too late or Benson will yell at us. I already have a headache and if he yells at us I will be so pissed off" Rigby warned. To keep Rigby from going on a long rant Mordecai cut him off.

"I get it I'll probably be home in an hour or so you just go to bed bye Rigby!" Mordecai said.

"See you later and I mean all the things that I said" Rigby was about to start a rant again.

"Yeah yeah I got it" Mordecai said as he walked out of the door and shut it.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry about the short and crappy chapter I was just so uninspired to write this I might quit please check my profile for a poll on wheather or not I should continue please R&R ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

"Hey Mordecai do you wanna come to my house after we have burgers?" CJ asked as she looked at Mordecai and batted her eyelashes.

"No thanks I just kinda wanted to hang out with Rigby afterwards. We have been distant for a while and I hope playing video games together will help" Mordecai said. He was lying but he still didn't feel so comfortable being around CJ.

"Oh okay you could have just said no that you didn't want to come over" CJ said getting a bit upset.

"I wanted to get burgers it's just I want to get home and play video games with Rigby" Mordecai said getting a bit defensive.

"Okay fine that's okay" CJ replied a little disappointed and annoyed. The next day while Mordecai was picking up the garbage he noticed Eileen was walking up to him with some tickets.

"Hey Mordecai where's Rigby?" She asked looking a bit nervous.

"Oh Rigby is probably inside playing video games" Mordecai said feeling a bit jealous. Because Rigby had picked up his share of garbage while Mordecai was out yesterday, now while Rigby gets to play Mordecai has to pick up the garbage in the hot sun.

"Oh thanks do you mind if I go in?" Eileen asked looking unsure.

"Yeah sure whatever" Mordecai replied and he went back to picking up the trash. Once Mordecai got home he saw Rigby kissing Eileen! (**A/N: WAIT WHERE THE H DID THAT COME FROM?! THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT MORDECAI'S LOVE LIFE NOT RIGBY'S! I GOTTA RE-WRITE THAT! Read on.)**

Once Mordecai got home he saw Rigby sipping on a grape soda as if nothing happened.

"Dude didn't Eileen come over?" Mordecai asked worried that Rigby hurt her.

"Yeah she did she asked me out to some movie or something" Rigby replied as he put his feet on the table.

"What did you say?"

"I said that there was no way that I would go out with her in a million years"

"DUDE!" Mordecai yelled and then he face palmed himself. Then Mordecai groaned.

"What? At least I was honest" Rigby said in the tone that meant, 'what did I do _this_ time?'

"You're supposed to turn down a girl nicely not like that!" Mordecai groaned again and crashed onto the couch. "You know what? Tomorrow we are going to the coffee shop and your saying sorry to Eileen" Mordecai said he was a little annoyed at his best friend for being a total douche towards Margaret.

"But why? I was honest and she asked for an honest answer" Rigby asked suddenly getting annoyed at Mordecai.

"Because whenever a girl asks for an honest answer she never means it" Mordecai said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well what does she mean then?!" Rigby commanded to know an answer.

"I don't know! I'm not a girl!"

"Well the 'lady master' seems to have all the answers" Rigby muttered he really didn't know why but Mordecai had been annoying the crap out of him lately.

"Rigby what's wrong? You mad or something?" Mordecai asked he was sensing that something was wrong.

"No it's fine it's just I need some sleep" he lied and went to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and there being no poll! Long story short I had another poll up when I made the other one and forgot to delete it xD fail. Well please enjoy! :D ****I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

The next day Mordecai and Rigby went to the coffee shop. Well more like Mordecai dragged Rigby to the coffee shop while Rigby whined like a baby **(A/N: Typical, typical Rigby.)**

"Come on!" Mordecai grunted as he tried to drag Rigby into the coffee shop but Rigby refused.

"Dude what will Eileen do when she sees me? She must hate me!" Rigby cried as he tried not to go into the coffee shop.

"It's not her fault you messed up" Mordecai said with no sympathy. Rigby groaned and started to walk. "After you" Mordecai smirked as he held the door open for Rigby to walk though. Again Rigby groaned and walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey where's Eileen?" Rigby asked as he nervously scanned the room. He saw Margaret but no Eileen.

"Hey guys do you want two regulars?" Margaret asked with a smile in her apron. Mordecai couldn't help but stare at her beauty but only for a split second. For someone else walked in and a bell went off indicating that someone walked in.

"Huh? Oh no thanks Rigby came here to talk to Eileen. Where is she anyways?" Mordecai asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Like he always does when nervous.

"Oh Eileen took a sick day today after she went to ask Rigby out. Rigby what did you do to her? Eileen was sobbing when she got home and she locked herself in her bedroom" Margaret asked concerned about her best friend.

"How would you know that's what Eileen was doing were you stalking her?" Rigby asked attempting to change the subject.

"What no! I wasn't stalking her when I called her she didn't answer so I went to her house. I want an answer to your question" Margaret demanded an answer. Her best friend was hurt and Margaret wanted to know why.

Rigby sighed, "Fine" he said then he explained it all to Margaret. Each time he tried to change the subject Margaret would ask him to get back onto subject.

"DUDE! You don't do that!" Margaret exclaimed as she lightly shoved Rigby.

"Ah I already heard the speech from Mordecai I'm going to work" Rigby said with a shrug of shoulders and then he just walked off.

"So Rigby really hurt Eileen didn't he?" Mordecai asked trying to make conversation. Since it was Sunday there was no work but Rigby must have forgotten that.

"Yeah but I told her that she was going to be ready for rejection and that since it is Rigby he probably isn't going to be the nicest person about it" Margaret said and then she started to chuckle.

"I guess that you could say that Eileen overreacted a little bit but still Rigby shouldn't have done that to her have I taught him nothing?" Mordecai asked chuckling at his joke. But then at that moment CJ walked into the coffee shop and instead of her hair being in a ponytail her hair was down. CJ's hair is curly and shoulder length. Each little tight curl bounced as she walked and she looked so cute. CJ also had a red cocktail dress on that was strapless and had a bluish black bow around her waist.

"Hey Margaret" she said with an annoyed look on her face. Then CJ turned to Mordecai.

"Hey- uh…CJ" Mordecai said rubbing his arm getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Mordecai" CJ said with a cute smile. "I would like the same thing as yesterday" CJ said redirecting her attention to Margaret. For a split second Margaret stood in her place and then CJ added a, "chop, chop" so Margaret walked off a little pissed off.

"So CJ what's up?" Mordecai asked as he cleared his throat.

"Oh nothing the reason I'm wearing this is because I was at a job interview" CJ explained quickly. She didn't want Mordecai thinking that she was trying too hard to make sure he liked her.

"Completely understandable…so uhm what was the interview for?" Mordecai asked trying to make small talk.

"Oh just for the park Benson said to wear something nice and this is the nicest thing that I could find'' CJ replied with a smile. Mordecai could have fainted, '_CJ the same job as me? I barely can talk to her without getting uncomfortable! Now I have to work with her too?!' _All of these questions were buzzing through Mordecai's head.

"Here's your order miss" Margaret said through gritted teeth as she held the tray.

"Thanks I should get going I have another job interview late today bye Mordecai!" CJ yelled as she ran off. Her heels hitting the hard floor.

"Oh crap look at the time I should go" Mordecai said as he started to leave the coffee shop. Margaret was pissed that CJ was trying to impress Mordecai. She was jealous but who couldn't be? Mordecai was the perfect guy he was sweet, kind, understanding, and just everything that a girl's dream boy is.

"WAITRESS!" Someone called. Margaret sighed and walked off.

"May I take your order sir?" She asked while she thought of things to get rid of CJ for once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

After work Margaret went to her home only to find she had missed 3 of Eileen's calls. So Margaret decided to call her.

"Hello?" Eileen asked groggily she had just woken up.

"Hey so wanna come over and hang out today?" Margaret asked sounding a little bit glum.

"Yeah sure be there in a few" Eileen replied and in about 15 minutes she was in Margaret's room while Margaret was lying on her bed, upside down.

"Margaret what's wrong?" Eileen asked concerned about her best friend.

"Nothing it's just boy troubles I think Mordecai likes CJ but I just don't know" Margaret replied she sounded sad maybe depressed?

"Boys are stupid maybe tomorrow we should go out together no boys just us girls" Eileen suggested with a smile. Then Margaret also smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Mordecai headed home and noticed Rigby on the couch staring at the TV and no the TV was not on; he was staring at the TV like a complete idiot.

"Dude what are you doing?" Mordecai asked as he walked over to Rigby.

"Nothing" Rigby replied in a weird tone. Then Mordecai shook his head in disbelief and walked off. The next day Mordecai woke up and saw Rigby in his pile of clutter.

"Dude wake up" Mordecai said with urgency in his voice and then he threw a pillow at Rigby.

"What?" Rigby asked followed by a groan.

"Our alarm clock didn't go off what time did you set it for?!" Mordecai demanded a little bit annoyed at his friend.

"Six…six AM" Rigby stuttered and then Mordecai got up and looked at the alarm clock.

"YOU DIDN'T SET IT FOR 6 AM YOU SET IT FOR 6 PM!" He cried angrily then Mordecai ran down the stairs followed by Rigby. The quickly rushed through their chores and then when Benson came around they were on their last chore.

"Great job you two considering you woke up four hours after you were supposed to" Benson examined.

"What how'd you know?" Mordecai asked.

"I did a check to see what was holding up you two and I saw that you guys were sleep"

"WHAT?! And you didn't wake us up not cool Benson"

"Well it's called responsibility you should have been use to waking up at 6 AM I mean you have been working at the park for four years now"

"Whatever come on Rigby lets go to the arcade" Mordecai said as he and Rigby left the park only to run into Margaret and Eileen.

"Hey guys where are you headed to?" Eileen asked with a smile.

"Oh just to the arcade heh" Mordecai said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh cool well we were just heading back to my apartment so bye see you guys later!" Margaret said in a rushed tone as she quickly walked off.

"Well that was…odd" Rigby said as he and Mordecai walked into the arcade.

"It must be her time of the month or something if you know what I mean" Mordecai replied.

"Wait I don't know what you mean….OH WAIT NOW I GET IT!" Rigby cried.

"You're so stupid" Mordecai said and then he and Rigby played video games.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

The next day while Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games Benson walked in and got in front of the TV.

"What gives Benson? I was about to win!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"We have a new worker here at the park I want you to make her feel as welcome as possible" Benson said.

"And she will be living here in the room right next to her now if you excuse me I am going to get a whole wheat donut." He said and then walked off. Then a familiar face walked into the living room.

"Hey guys I'm so excited that I'm working here!" CJ exclaimed happily.

"Oh…my…god..." Rigby said and then Mordecai gave himself a face palm and then groaned.

"Here let me get your bags" Mordecai offered and then he grabbed CJ's bags and headed upstairs. Then he went into his room and plopped onto the bed. '_Living with CJ? While in the midst of drama between her and Margaret? I officially hate love triangles_.' Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mordecai called in a weak voice.

"Listen I know that you might be a little uncomfortable with me working here but since we are friends. But I still don't understand why you act all awkward whenever you're around me but when you're with this Margaret chick why do you act naturally?" CJ asked. Then Mordecai sighed.

"Listen CJ we just became friends and I just I don't know why I act strange around you…" Mordecai said. He had no words to explain his relationship with CJ.

"Well boys do act different around girls depending on how they feel about them…do you hate me?" CJ asked.

'No of course not"

"Do you like me?"

"No…" Mordecai said. It was true he did not hate or like CJ she was more of a neutral. Then CJ gasped and almost squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Mordecai I feel the same way! So how about we go out together tomorrow we could go to a restaurant of course not fancy. Maybe wing kingdom or something."

"Huh? What are you talking about I guess…" Mordecai was seriously confused. He had no idea what CJ was talking about.

"Great! Then it's a date talk to you later!" CJ said and then she ran out of Mordecai's room. Then it all made sense to Mordecai he finally realized that CJ took what he said the wrong way and now thinks that he liked her. Then Rigby walked upstairs.

"Hey dude what's up?" He asked seeing Mordecai in his frozen state.

"I think that I accidently asked CJ out on a date" Mordecai said not bothering to look at Rigby.

"DUDE! Why would you do that?! You should have been honest like I always am" Rigby said with a small chuckle.

"if I'm honest then CJ will go all spazzy on me but if I lie then I'm in a relationship that I don't wanna be in! I can't win" Mordecai exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Dude you could win actually just be honest and tell CJ the truth before it's too late girls like honesty but not in a rude way I learned that from my friend Mordecai" Rigby said with a small smirk.

"Okay, okay I guess I could tell CJ where is she?" Mordecai suddenly asked.

"Oh she went o the coffee shop I think" Rigby replied.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes hopefully not dead" Mordecai said as he started to walk out of the room with a small chuckle. Once at the coffee shop Mordecai noticed CJ sitting all alone.

"Oh hey Mordecai!" CJ suddenly yelled noticing him come in.

"Hey CJ I have something to tell you it's about our date…"

"Oh about that I am so excited and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come here instead of wing kingdom or anything like that-'' Mordecai sighed and then he rubbed the back of his neck.

"CJ listen I don't like you more than friends I like you as an acquaintance sorry for getting your hopes up I should have been more clear" Mordecai explained.

"It's…okay I'm glad that you were honest but next time try to be more clear next time okay?" CJ sternly asked.

"Yeah I get it and I'm sorry" Mordecai said with a small sigh. Then he saw Margaret walk out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee. CJ caught Mordecai's eye and then she sulked and spoke up.

"Mordecai just ask her out any girl would be lucky to have someone as great as you" CJ said with a small smile.

"Oh okay are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure any girl would be crazy not to go for you" CJ said with an approving smile. Then Mordecai walked up to Margaret full of confidence.

"Hey what's up Mordecai?" Margaret asked with a huge smile. Then Mordecai sighed and finally spoke up. **(A/N: MoredcaixCJ fans you all are going to hate me for this. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)**

"So would you like to go out with me sometime like to Wing Kingdom or something?" Mordecai asked and he was shocked at what he had just said.

"Yeah I would love to go on a date with you how about tomorrow when I get off of shift which is around 6:30?" Margaret asked gleaming with joy. She had a huge smile and was so happy that Mordecai finally asked her out.

"Yeah sure whatever works for you works for me I was planning on taking the day off anyways" Mordecai replied with a smile. Then they both leaned in but then a yell from someone interrupted their moment.

"WAITRESS!" Someone called.

"Sorry Mordecai I have to go" Margaret said and then she picked up the tray of coffee and walked off. Leaving Mordecai awestruck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

The next day Mordecai was getting ready for his date with Margaret. While he was combing his hair Rigby walked into the room.

"Hey dude you nervous?" Rigby asked as he sat down on the toilet.

"Nahh it's gonna be just like a normal outing with Margaret except for I'm going to be alone with her" Mordecai replied with a smile.

"Dude if you mess this up then Margaret might hate you and your friendship might also be completely over" Rigby exclaimed.

"Well I'm not gonna mess anything up just quit trying to make me nervous and let me get ready" Mordecai quickly said and then he went downstairs. Then Benson walked up to Mordecai who was watching TV with Rigby.

"Guys today Muscle Man is going to be out on a sick day so I'm going to need for both of you to do his chores" Benson explained. Then Mordecai groaned.

"Benson! I have a date with Margaret in 20 minutes it takes about an hour for Muscle Man to do his chores and he's one of your best workers! But me and Rigby are your worst employees how are we supposed to do Muscle Man's chores in an hour?!" Mordecai asked and the Benson turned a little red.

"Mordecai it's called tough luck now do Muscle Man's chores OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He cried and then Mordecai groaned and turned to Rigby.

"Why are you looking at me like that man? This isn't my fault" Rigby said as he put his hands up.

"I know…but what are we supposed to do? I need to go on this date" Mordecai exclaimed and then he groaned again.

"I know and I do have a plan remember when we won that bowling ball of souls?" Rigby asked with a small smile.

"How could I forget? We almost lost our souls for it now what does that have to do with anything?" Mordecai asked.

"Well I also got Death to give me one favor so if I blow this whistle he gave me then Death will have to do whatever I want him to do!" Rigby happily cried and then Mordecai groaned again.

"Fine…but if we die during this then I'm going to stab you repeatedly when we're in the afterlife" Mordecai said he was desperate for a way to save his date with Margaret. Then Rigby walked upstairs with a bowling ball and a red whistle.

"Really Rigby? You think that, that would work? You can get that from the arcade for three tickets!" Mordecai cried and then he glared at his friend.

"Don't worry man Death swore on his life that it was real" Rigby reassured and then Mordecai punched Rigby.

"DUDE! Death is already dead so that most likely is fake!" He cried and then Rigby looked at Mordecai.

"You know what? I don't have to blow this whistle and you can just miss your date with Margaret" Rigby said and then he started to walk upstairs.

"No! Just get this stupid thing over with" Mordecai replied and then Rigby blew the whistle. Then a green mist came out of it and Death appeared but unluckily he was in the shower. All three boys screamed and then Mordecai spoke up.

"Death I need a favor" he started but then was cut off by Death itself.

"One minute and let me at least get clothes on" Death said and then with one snap of a finger the bathtub wan gone and he was in his normal outfit. "Now what was it you wanted?" Death asked and then Mordecai gulped.

"It's about our boss Benson-'' again he was cut off by Death.

"What do you need me to kill him? Take out his soul? Or do you just want Benson to disappear for a few days?" He asked and then Rigby looked at Death and spoke up.

'Take out Benson's soul? Coool! Yeah I want you to take out Benson's soul and put it into our bowling ball of souls" Rigby said and then Death snapped his fingers.

"The deed has been done" he replied and left.

"DUDE! You just took out Benson's soul! What gives?!" Mordecai angrily cried and then he threw his hands up. Rigby was paying no attention to Mordecai and was too busy admiring Benson's soul which was not white like all the other souls but was black.

"Sorry but you have to admit it is pretty cool" Rigby said and then Mordecai punched Rigby. Then Skips walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh Rigby just had Death take out Bensons soul that's all" Mordecai said and then Skips punched Rigby.

"Rigby you idiot" he said and then he took the bowling ball out of Rigby's hand.

"This is not good Rigby now we have to take out all of the souls and they will return to their owners. So that means we have to kill them all before they do something bad…"

"But Skips there's only like four souls in there" Rigby said as he examined the bowling ball.

"No those are the main souls plus Benson's. The souls in there are the soul of everything good, the soul of everything evil, and the soul of knowledge. There could be thousands of souls in there and we don't even know we only can see the main souls. Rigby you better hope there aren't a lot of souls in there or else we're screwed."

"Well I guess we have to break open the bowling ball if we want to get Benson's soul back" Mordecai said but at that moment High Five ghost walked into the room.

"Wait guys I think I know how I can get Benson's soul out of the bowling ball without you having to do something that could kill the whole entire world" he said and then all three boys put their attention on High Five Ghost.

"Okay well tell us!" Mordecai exclaimed and then HFG sighed and took the bowling ball.

"If I reach my hand into here I could take out the soul being a ghost you can do that" he said and then reached into the bowling ball. Then Benson's soul came out it was about a foot long and was one thin black soul.

"One problem…we have no clue where Benson is" Mordecai said and then HFG groaned.

"I saw him in the kitchen drinking milk" he said and then walked off with the soul in his hand followed by Mordecai, Skips, and Rigby. Sure enough in the kitchen there was Benson drinking Milk his pupils were dilated so he had two black holes were his eyes use to be.

"Benson come over here!" Mordecai cried but then Benson ran away.

"Great you scared him" HFG said and then he flew after Benson. "Benson wait up its fine it's me Fives!" He cried as he tried to catch up with Benson. Then HFG caught up with Benson who was curled up in a ball whimpering.

"Don't worry Benson" he coaxed. Then he put the soul into Benson's limb body. But nothing happened! He was still in a ball making the same noises.

"B-Benson?" HFG asked and then Skips, Rigby, and Mordecai caught up with HFG.

"Fives! What's going on with Benson? Why is he still like that? And where's his soul?! Mordecai asked he was a little out of breath but still was able to speak.

"Guys it didn't work…I don't know maybe I should take it out and put it back in" HFG suggested but the Skips shook his head.

"I can't believe I forgot…the only person who can put Bensons soul back in properly is Death. He's the only one who can take souls out and put them back in…we have to contact him" Skips said and then Mordecai groaned and slid down the wall.

"Okay fine…Rigby where's that stupid whistle that you used to call Death?" Mordecai asked and then Rigby shrugged.

"I think that Death took it away when he left so…I don't have it" Rigby said and then Mordecai punched Rigby.

"RIGBY! WHAT COULDN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME AND HAVE DEATH DO OUR CHORES?! IF YOU LISTENED THEN WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!" Mordecai cried as he threw his hands up.

"Sorry man I just thought that it would be cool to take out Bensons soul I should've listened but now isn't the right time for you the lecture me about me being stupid. Bensons soul is still out of his body and we need it back in so could you please keep your cool until this is all done?" Rigby asked and then Mordecai groaned and turned toward the group.

"Okay fine…Skips how do we call Death without that stupid whistle?"

"I'm not sure the only way that I know could risk a life…"

"What is it? I'll do it"

"No Mordecai I got us into this problem I'll go"

"Neither of you are going…if anything I should go if I die doing this then at least you'll remember me doing something honorable. Besides I'm old and I could die any day now…"

"Skips…"

"No Mordecai I'm going we have to create a portal so I can get to hell…then maybe I could convince Death to put Benson's soul back…"


	7. The end

**A/N: Yes the ending was rushed and sucked...but I was SO FREAKING UNINSPIRED! Maybe cuz I'm catching writers block...don't worry guys it's not me it's you...but it's mostly you LOL JK! Well anyways just please R&R NO FLAMES. And also if YOU wanna continue this story because you loved it SOOO MUCH then be my guest JUST GIVE ME CREDIT! Well anyways read on :)**

* * *

**A/N: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF REGULAR SHOW!**

"Dude we have to go with Skips" Mordecai said.

"What?! And risk losing our lives no way dude!' Rigby exclaimed and Mordecai sighed in annoyance.

"Should I remind you who got us into this mess?" He asked and then Rigby sighed. "Now let me call Margaret and cancel out date" Mordecai said as he walked over to the phone.

"Hey this is Margaret I'm super busy right now leave a message but I probably won't answer for a few more hours" her voicemail said and then Mordecai groaned. Then he called Eileen.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Eileen I need to talk to Margaret where is she?"Mordecai asked.

"Sorry she left her cell phone here and she's at home. I'm taking double shifts to cover for Margaret so she can get ready for your date with her"

"Oh man…thanks for the information Eileen" Mordecai said and then he hung up and called CJ.

"Hello?" CJ answered.

"Hey CJ it's Mordecai where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on Main street" she replied and then Mordecai cheered up.

"Could you go to Margret's apartment? She lives in The Outlook you can't miss it she lives in room 103 and I need you to tell her that I can't go on our date. Something suddenly came up" Mordecai quickly explained and then he hung up, leaving CJ in a daze. Then she quickly ran to The Outlook and went to the right apartment room. Once she arrived Margaret's door swung open.

"Margaret Mordecai told me to tell you that your date is cancelled"

"Yeah right, you're probably trying to sabotage our date" Margaret said.

"No I'm not Margaret. I encouraged Mordecai to ask you out and he said that something suddenly came up you have to believe me" CJ pleaded and then Margaret sighed.

"Fine…come on in" she replied and then CJ walked into the apartment.

"I have no clue why Mordecai would cancel your date all I know is that it seemed important so please don't ask questions" CJ quickly said but then Margaret quickly shook her head.

"No I just wanna know why you would do this to me. I always thought that you hated me" she said and then CJ sighed.

"I don't know…maybe because I would feel bad if I sabotaged your date on purpose I guess I don't want to go through all that drama" CJ replied and then both girls sat back and sighed.

**{TIME SKIP}**

Mordecai walked up to Margaret's apartment and knocked on the door. He sighed it was 10 PM she was probably sleep.

"Hey Margaret open the door" he said as he knocked on the door. The Margaret opened the door and to Mordecai's surprise she didn't look tired at all.

"Hey Mordecai CJ told me that our date was cancelled…I know you can't explain but maybe you could come in" Margaret suggested and then Mordecai walked in and sat down.

"Margaret I was thinking and the more I thought about it I realized that we shouldn't be together…I don't think that we would work out" Mordecai said and then he sighed.

"Mordecai I thought that you really liked me" Margaret replied shocked at what he just said.

"I know but then something made me realize that I'm not ready to date anyone and that maybe I should just be friends"

"Yeah..sure" Margaret replied.


End file.
